


Goodbye Stranger

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: E nella totalità del suo potere lo dominava ormai senza speranza. Tristan, che era stato un sovrano dalla potenza illimitata, ora era niente. Niente, di fronte a lui.





	Goodbye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel.  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.
> 
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Note alla storia: Questa storia è il seguito della scena raccontata con This Path In The Dark. Anche questa ospita un flashback, e anche in questo caso la prudenza è d’obbligo. È di mostri che stiamo parlando, e i mostri si amano da mostri. Tematiche delicate, ma non credo che si possa parlare di non-con o dub-con.
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby. Grazie per l’ispirazione che mi date, sempre. E aspetto il vostro giudizio su questo Elijah barbaro, spero di non essere andata OOC. E di non aver strapazzato troppo il nostro piccolo Tristan. 
> 
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Goodbye Stranger**  
   
   
_It was an early morning yesterday_  
I was up before the dawn  
And I really have enjoyed my stay  
But I must be moving on  
_Like a king without a castle_  
Like a queen without a throne  
I'm an early morning lover  
And I must be moving on  
   
_Goodbye Stranger - Supertramp_  
 

   
   
   
«Ciao, straniero.» Tristan mostrò i denti candidi in un sorriso appiccicato alle labbra dell’altro. Il respiro nel suo, le sue braccia calde che gli serravano schiena e petto. Unico rifugio conosciuto nella città che lo aveva rifiutato, nella camera elegante ma anonima dell’albergo che avevano raggiunto dopo colazione. I progetti della giornata li avrebbero separati presto.  
Elijah era atteso in una nuova riunione a Palazzo Mikaelson, Tristan nel tardo pomeriggio avrebbe visto le streghe che ancora si ribellavano a Inadu.  
La risata dell’Originale si confuse con l’ombra. «Nostalgia, Milord?»  
Tristan si irrigidì. Certo il riferimento era a quella parola, “straniero”. Al modo in cui lo chiamava all’epoca del loro primo incontro. L’unica cosa che gli mancava era l’innocenza di allora. La freschezza, persino l’ignoranza.  
Ma… rimpiangere il mostro che lo aveva abbandonato? Elijah avvertì che l’umore dell’altro era mutato. «Che c’è?» chiese schiarendosi la voce. L’abbraccio divenne più morbido, meno prepotente e passionale. Sempre tenero, però.  
Tristan voltò il viso per evitare il suo sguardo, ma non si sottrasse.  
   
   
C’erano ricordi così segretamente sepolti nella sua coscienza, a volte troppo dolorosi, a volte troppo eccitanti e gloriosi da poterli rammentare senza soffrire… anche a lui avrebbe fatto comodo una provvidenziale amnesia.  
Ma non c’era verso di dimenticare. Ora quella parola, “straniero”, aveva evocato in entrambi memorie della Corte di Marsiglia.  
Ma se per Elijah erano le vaghe suggestioni di un’età dell’innocenza, per Tristan si rinnovava il ricordo di una notte ben precisa.  
Il calore e la tenerezza di quell’abbraccio gli avevano rammentato l’immagine speculare del loro primo sesso da vampiri. Non la loro prima volta in assoluto: allora Tristan era ancora umano. Un Elijah crudele ma suo malgrado attento e premuroso lo aveva trattato con la cura che si ha per un vergine (sebbene il vergine con un uomo fosse lui, e Tristan avesse avuto già tanti amanti di entrambi i sessi).  
Ma in quella stessa notte di mille anni prima i due si erano amati anche da vampiri. Un incontro feroce tra predatori.  
“Quella” fame ancora più forte di quella del sangue.  
   
   
*  
   
Elijah allora aveva occhi da folle, e quando lo vide sorgere dall’erba bagnata, seminudo, le vesti stracciate legate in fretta intorno ai fianchi, lo studiò in silenzio, lo sguardo ansioso e appassionato. Con tutta evidenza provava un desiderio completamente nuovo.  
Quella creatura era sua, ora. Completamente sua.  
Lo aveva trasformato poche ore prima, e non era più della Corte, non era più il figlio del Conte e la guida dei soldati. Forse non era più nemmeno della sorella Aurora. Era suo.  
Era un vampiro appena nato, ancora in transizione, e la pelle guariva sotto gli occhi del suo Sire dai lividi e dai graffi che quello gli aveva lasciato.  
   
Gli occhi sgranati e ignari, per la prima volta Tristan percepiva tutte le sfumature blu di un cielo notturno. Le orecchie aggraziate attente ai fruscii del bosco… I grilli, i piccoli animali del sottobosco… ecco… il passo troppo lento di un uomo.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo divennero immensi. Elijah ne frenò lo scatto, non era il caso di diventare imprudenti. Con la velocità del vampiro si mosse prima della sua creatura e fu subito di ritorno, la mano sulla spalla del robusto soldato che Tristan conosceva, ma che non aveva mai visto così lento e assente.  
Il creatore mormorò qualche cosa nell’orecchio dell’uomo, che annuì. Il soldato fece qualche passo avanti per offrirsi allo sguardo della piccola belva irrequieta.  
Il collo lasciato scoperto dalla tunica pulsava turgido, rivelando sotto pelle il percorso delle arterie, guizzanti come fiumi scarlatti.  
Il giovane compì letteralmente un balzo e senza esitare affondò i canini nella pelle tonica del proprio sottoposto.  
Gli occhi azzurri rotearono nel piacere del primo pasto, ma l’estasi fu brevissima. Bruscamente Elijah gli sollevò il capo, afferrando i corti capelli della nuca, per poi mettersi tra lui e l’uomo. Tristan si fece sotto quasi per inveire, i canini insanguinati e l’aria feroce di un gatto a cui all’improvviso si sottragga la preda. Ma uno sguardo del suo Sire bastò a placarlo.  
Elijah posò ancora le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, mormorò qualcosa. L’uomo girò i tacchi e li lasciò con la stessa lenta indifferenza con cui si era presentato.  
Tristan aveva cercato inutilmente di rendere intelligibili quelle parole: una specie di ronzio, come un crepitare ebbro di cicale, invadeva la sua mente ogni volta che guardava il proprio Sire. Guardava la sua bocca ma non sentiva, vedeva solo l’ipnotico movimento di quelle labbra. *  
Ma, mentre il sangue fresco fluiva nel suo corpo inquieto, ogni cosa diveniva più chiara e luminosa. Ogni rumore distinto dall’altro e organizzato in un’immensa sinfonia.  
La prima parola che udì fu il proprio nome. «Tristan…» Elijah aveva un modo di chiamarlo, con la voce che moriva in un sospiro, che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia già quando era umano. Possibile che quella debolezza si ripetesse anche ora? «Tristan.» la voce del Sire divenne imperiosa. «Non ora. Dovevi solo completare la transizione. Ti porterò in un luogo appartato e sicuro, per soddisfare la tua fame di sangue. »  
Tristan deglutì, inspirò a fondo l’aria e i profumi della notte.  
Ogni cosa sembrava diversa, più bella e complicata di come l’aveva conosciuta in vita. I colori avevano più sfumature, i profumi si rivelavano come complessi bouquets che mescolavano infiniti aromi… Ma Elijah restava lo stesso.  
Era forte, tenebroso, infinito come la notte.  
Era caldo, percepiva il suo calore già a qualche passo di distanza. Ed era pericoloso. Ancora non sapeva, come già gli accadeva da umano, se le sue braccia poderose lo avrebbero stretto in un amplesso o in un abbraccio mortale. Era ancora e sempre Elijah. Ma sconfinato.  
I suoi occhi neri erano la notte, le sue braccia forti erano ogni casa mai amata, il petto, che si sollevava lento e tranquillo sotto la tunica, era ogni giaciglio che Tristan avesse mai conosciuto: il letto morbido del nobile viziato, la pietra delle segrete dove il giovane Tristan si intratteneva con qualche compiacente servitore… la terra e l’erba che avevano accolto il loro primo, violento amplesso.  
Era tutto.  
E nella totalità del suo potere lo dominava ormai senza speranza. Tristan, che era stato un sovrano dalla potenza illimitata, ora era niente. Niente, di fronte a lui.  
Il giovane si agitò, ritrovando l’audacia e l’arroganza che aveva da umano. «La mia Corte… Aurora! Io devo occuparmi di loro!»  
Elijah scosse la testa. «Non ora, Milord. Ora devi ascoltarmi bene, e imparare a comportarti da vampiro. Ho grandi progetti per te…» il suo sguardo era freddo, quasi cattivo.  
Tristan serrò le labbra. «Sono sempre il signore di questo luogo!» rimarcò con rabbia.  
«Tu non sei niente. – rispose Elijah con un sorrisino beffardo – Non sei niente senza di me. Ora ti permetterò di nutrirti come si deve, e poi ti dirò cosa fare…»  
Ma Tristan, reagendo all’insolenza, fu di fronte a lui: il mento alzato in segno di sfida, gli occhi di ghiaccio. Lo sguardo di Elijah brillò di una luce strana. «Non mi sfidare, milord…»  
«Lasciami passare, te lo ordino!» Perché tali parole erano diventate tanto faticose?  
Molto tranquillamente Elijah posò una grande mano intorno ai fianchi dell’altro. Con il pollice sfiorò la pelle nuda. «Forse non ci siamo capiti, Tristan. Tu non puoi ordinare nulla. Sono il tuo Sire, e farai tutto ciò che voglio…»  
«Hai intenzione di obbligarmi, come hai fatto con quel soldato? » La voce era ferma, le gambe no, nonostante l’eroico sforzo che Tristan faceva per reggere il confronto. Come aveva potuto pensare di liberarsi di lui? Dell’arrogante barbaro che aveva invaso il suo regno armato solo di un affascinante sorriso? Della soggezione che suo malgrado pativa al suo cospetto?  
Elijah Mikaelson aveva sempre avuto quel potere su di lui, e l’asservimento lo rendeva solo più chiaro e riconoscibile.  
«Non ne ho bisogno.» Il vampiro rispose alla sua domanda. Una mano dietro la schiena e un’altra come una morsa alla nuca, Elijah lo premette contro di sé e lo baciò profondamente.  
Un languore come un dolcissimo veleno invase le viscere di Tristan. Dischiuse le labbra, si lasciò baciare. Ancora non aveva ripreso fiato quando la mano sulla sua schiena scese, le dita artigliarono la stoffa intorno ai fianchi. Con uno strappo Elijah lo lasciò nudo. «Assapora bene questo bacio, Milord, perché non ne avrai altri…» aggiunse crudelmente.  
Tristan rimase stordito per un istante, poi con notevoli riflessi afferrò al volo le proprie vesti per cingersi in fretta ed in maniera approssimativa i fianchi.  
Il ragazzo che Elijah aveva bollato come “senza vergogna” ora non reggeva lo sguardo dell’altro sulla pelle nuda. Si sentiva perso, completamente indifeso. E lo spaventava la fatica di dire “no”, l’assoluta mancanza di forze che avvertiva in ogni contrasto.    
Poco lontano, in un punto in cui la selva si faceva particolarmente intricata, era nascosto l’ingresso delle gallerie sotterranee che conducevano al castello.  
Elijah sussurrò al suo orecchio: «Torniamo a palazzo, Milord. Devi prendere abiti integri e puliti.» Ogni banalità che usciva dalle sue labbra suonava oscura e provocante.  
Il Sire si era già rivestito, i suoi abiti erano miracolosamente intatti, ed era elegante e impeccabile come sempre. Ma con la scusa della fretta gli rifiutò anche la misericordia degli stivali e del mantello ridotto a brandelli, lasciando che attraversasse il bosco a piedi scalzi e seminudo, fino a che con rabbia Tristan non strappò dalle sue mani almeno un pezzo dell’abito confiscato.  
Elijah inalberò un sorrisino storto, ignorò apparentemente la sua insolenza e lo lasciò avanzare di qualche passo in direzione delle gallerie. Tristan rabbrividì al tocco della pietra umida sotto i piedi nudi, al morbido e repellente contatto del muschio sulla pelle delicata. Era buio, ma una luce color ambra si rifletteva un po’ più avanti sugli archi che cominciavano a susseguirsi, dove la caverna naturale era stata corretta dalla mani dell’uomo. Normalmente c’erano guardie incaricate di presidiarne l’ingresso, ma l’assenza del figlio del Conte doveva averle richiamate a palazzo.  
Tristan intravide la prima torcia alle pareti, sentì che le pietre ora erano asciutte e quasi calde. I suoi occhi distinsero ogni cosa perfettamente.  
Ma fece appena in tempo a sbattere le palpebre che Elijah lo raggiunse e con un balzo fu su di lui.  
Lo costrinse contro il muro e gli parlò con la faccia vicinissima alla sua: «Non osare mai più ribellarti al mio volere.»  
Tristan affrontò i suoi occhi senza tremare. Era sensibile al suo fascino, non alle sue minacce. «Non osare tu.» sibilò.  
Elijah rise divertito. «Hai capito, Milord, che questa notte sei morto e per te comincia una nuova vita? Una vita di sottomissione…» il suo sguardo era così bruciante che per un attimo Tristan distolse il proprio. Le luce della fiaccola accendeva riflessi sanguigni negli occhi del suo signore.  
Elijah con un solo gesto lo denudò di nuovo, strappandogli lo straccio intorno ai fianchi, e costringendolo tra le proprie braccia lo fissò intensamente, cercando invano nello sguardo azzurro il guizzo della resa che bramava. Non riuscendo ad aver ragione dei suoi occhi si concentrò sulle labbra, mordendole a sangue, con spietata lentezza.  
Poi all’improvviso lo voltò, le braccia costrette in alto con le mani strette intorno ai polsi e le ginocchia che spingevano sull’incavo delle sue. Aderendo con forza a lui lo costrinse ad aprire le gambe, e con brusca violenza lo prese.  
Tristan lanciò un grido, soffocato dalla pietra grezza che gli premeva sul viso. Il dolore era lacerante, ma averlo dentro di sé lo privava di ogni resistenza, poteva solo assecondarlo, offrirsi a lui in una vergognosa e completa passività. Con le dita libere cercava invano di aggrapparsi alle asperità della roccia, ma l’unico sostegno erano le mani dell’altro intorno ai polsi, le spinte incessanti che lo trafiggevano e davano il ritmo ai suoi lamenti. Sentiva la propria indecente nudità schiacciata contro la pietra e lo sfogo che gli veniva negato lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Si morse la lingua per non gridare, e quel breve silenzio gli permise di avvertire il respiro rapido di Elijah, la sua instancabile eccitazione.  
Quanto poteva durare in quel modo? L’ipotesi di averlo per sempre così, di essere per sempre intrappolato in quel furioso amplesso, anziché spaventarlo o divertirlo lo eccitò al punto da farlo venire.  
Elijah soffocò una piccola, crudele risata sulla sua nuca. «Sgualdrina.» mormorò. E lasciandogli un po’ di tregua gli permise di voltarsi.  
Con i riccioli madidi di sudore, il petto ansante e lucido e lo sguardo indignato e feroce doveva essere davvero irresistibile, poiché il Sire rinunciò al proposito di negargli altri baci e violò ancora, deliziato, la sua bocca. Ma brevemente, stuzzicandolo con piccoli morsi voraci. Poi lo distanziò un poco, guardandolo tutto. «In ginocchio.» ordinò all’improvviso.  
«No.» rispose il ragazzo con un lampo negli occhi chiari.  
Tristan scosse la testa. La sua audacia doveva aver eccitato il Sire ancora più del giovane corpo nudo, poiché perse definitivamente il controllo e stringendolo a sé franò con lui sul pavimento di pietra. Tristan non lasciò per un attimo il suo sguardo mentre si apriva finalmente la tunica sul petto liscio e possente. Con lo sguardo fiero e brillante il Conte percorse ogni palmo di quella pelle nuda, in un misto di adorazione e di lussuria. «Togliti i vestiti.» ordinò il ragazzo senza paura.  
La cupa risata dell’Originale echeggiò nelle volte oscure. «Ancora pensi di potermi dare ordini.» sibilò Elijah con rabbia. Ma poi aggiunse, sornione: «Dimmi che non vuoi, e mi fermerò.» Lo fissò in attesa di quella sola, fatale sillaba, ma il rifiuto non venne. Allora ribaltandolo con la forza lo costrinse sulle ginocchia, completamente degradato e piegato al suo volere. Tristan represse in un grido la propria frustrazione quando Elijah lo prese ancora nella maniera più umiliante e bestiale, a guisa di animale. In un modo che il Conte non aveva mai concesso ad alcuno. E nella sua rabbia, nel suo sdegno impotente ciò che lo umiliava ancora di più era che persino quell’affronto gli piaceva. Gli piaceva essere preso come una bestia, costretto in ginocchio a soffocare i gemiti contro la parete, labbra e guance che si ferivano a contatto con la pietra grezza.  
In quell’amplesso violento e vergognoso la belva Elijah perse definitivamente il senno, e la sua eccitazione esplose in un orgasmo squassante e silenzioso.  
Tristan restò così, il volto a terra, eccitato a sua volta e frustrato, avido di qualche cosa che non poteva avere.  
Lo capì confusamente quando Elijah lo costrinse ad alzarsi ancora, e spingendolo con la schiena contro il muro volle esaminargli il viso tumefatto.  
Le sue dita indugiarono sulle labbra, sulle guance crudelmente graffiate dalla pietra. Tristan respirò a fondo: ogni ferita si rimarginava per magia, guarendo rapidamente sotto il tocco quasi delicato del suo Sire. Ma il sollievo che provava sotto quell’attento esame era più profondo e più struggente: c’era, in quella specie di premura, una costernazione che andava ben oltre il pentimento. Tristan avrebbe rigettato con rabbia qualsiasi scusa: la loro era una guerra, e in guerra non esiste la pietà. “Non ne ho bisogno” aveva risposto Elijah alla sua domanda: mi costringerai? Il consenso tra loro era scattato la prima volta, al primo sguardo. Condividevano la violenza e l’amore per le cose belle. E per quello Elijah ora lo studiava quasi con affanno, nel timore di averne deturpato la fragile bellezza. Il dolore che gli aveva inflitto era generato dalla foga, non dalla crudeltà. Dal desiderio, non dalla prepotenza. E la sua creatura avrebbe ribattuto colpo su colpo, se solo avesse potuto.  
Senza smettere di fissarlo Elijah si liberò finalmente dei vestiti.  
Tristan audacemente gli prese il viso tra le mani, strofinò il naso contro il suo e non vide più nulla, solo il nero abisso dei suoi occhi. Con l’elasticità di un gatto piegò le gambe per stringerle alle cosce dell’altro, e così aggrappato a lui si lasciò prendere ancora. Con spinte più lente e languide, sospirando qualcosa su quelle labbra dure.  
Elijah lo baciò, finalmente. Profondamente e a lungo. Non smise finché entrambi non raggiunsero un nuovo, simultaneo orgasmo.  
   
*  
   
Si guardarono nel presente della loro camera d’albergo. Con la pelle ancora tiepida di abbracci altrettanto appassionati, ma entrambi colmi di una dolcezza che era stata alimentata dalla sofferenza e dalla lontananza. Il sesso tra loro poteva ancora essere brutale e, senza bisogno che uno dei due si giustificasse, ancora bestiale e senza vergogna.  
Ma i baci che all’epoca erano stati a lungo negati venivano avidamente ricercati e avidamente concessi, e le parole erano ben diverse, anche se persino ora sempre poche, controllate ed elusive.  
Tristan sospirò nel sentire che l’altro lasciava le sue braccia.  
Elijah abbottonava i pantaloni con ruvida fretta ma con le ciglia basse, come un ragazzino vergognoso.  
Piegando il capo Tristan sorrise, incapace di perdonarlo e incapace di lasciarlo, straziato tra la tenerezza e la voglia di mandarlo al diavolo. «Addio, straniero.» mormorò mentre scivolava a sua volta fuori dal letto.    
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _*A me pare uguale agli dèi_  
 _chi a te vicino così dolce_  
 _suono ascolta mentre tu parli_  
 _e ridi amorosamente. Subito a me_  
 _il cuore si agita nel petto_  
 _solo che appena ti veda, e la voce_  
 _si perde nella lingua inerte._  
 _Un fuoco sottile affiora rapido alla pelle,_  
 _e ho buio negli occhi e il rombo_  
 _del sangue nelle orecchie._  
 _E tutta in sudore e tremante_  
 _come erba patita scoloro:_  
 _e morte non pare lontana_  
 _a me rapita di mente._

_Saffo_


End file.
